Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light sensing and more particularly to ambient light sensing and proximity sensing.
Description of the Related Art
Ambient light sensing may be used in devices to, e.g., control brightness of liquid crystal display (LCD) screens or for use with photography. Light sensors are also used to detect reflected light in order to determine the presence of an object and detect gestures. Given widespread use of applications for light sensors, it would be desirable to provide more effective and/or efficient light sensors.